


Watching

by ayerlind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerlind/pseuds/ayerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a good many things that Clint should have been doing at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet written on a prompt from a friend.

There were a good many things that Clint _should_ have been doing at that point.  There were probably reports on his desk, there were definitely mechanisms within his quiver to oil and clean, and there may have even been a training session to get to if he had had any idea what time it was. 

As it transpired, he didn’t. 

He perched in the rafters over the fourth floor of SHIELD headquarters, far-reaching vision transfixed on a single point within the lab.  He may have had more experience than he cared to at the latter, but he certainly knew how to use his powers for good and evil alike.

The radiant blue light of Tony’s arc reactor washed the doctor in a soft glow as they melted together in a private moment, all hands and tongues and teeth, and Clint bit his lower lip, one hand slipping shamelessly into his pants.

Whatever else he had going on would just have to _wait_. 


End file.
